She's Like The Wind
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: This is an alternate turn of events. I'm trying to stick to the canon with this but I want to explore what would happen when Baby leaves with Johnny after he is fired from Kellermans. Rated M for some smut scenes.
1. Broken

I do not own these characters or the main idea. I respect the original plot and the way it panned out but I like to play within the canon a little. Please review.

* * *

When I had heard what Baby had done, my first thought, was you silly, silly girl. Everything was out in the open and nothing would ever be the same, for me or for her and her father. George Housman was not an easy man to get along with, especially when his daughters' welling was concerned. It was clear that deep down he loved his daughters and was especially proud of Baby. I knew if the tables were turned I would have protected her from me as well, if I believed the things Dr Housman believed were true about me and Penny's baby.

Baby was not only beautiful, but smart as well. Yet her kindness was what drew me to her. She was not like the other rich girls that visited the island. The way she was determined to help Penny, when none the others would give her the time of day, amazed me, no matter how naive she was in her ideas. I knew her heart was in the right place.

I had given her such grief about asking "Daddy" for money for Penny, I admired her guts. I remember telling her that, the night we made love for the first time.

And once again she braved her father's dissappointment so that he would help Penny after she had been butchered by a dodgy surgeon. When he dragged his daughter away from Penny's cabin, I knew he was mad that she was mixing with the scum of Kellermans.

I knew he was right, I was no good for Baby. I knew I couldn't support her and give her the life she was accustomed to and that I would bring nothing but trouble into her perfect world, but I couldn't help wanting her and if I wasn't careful, I would fall for her and wind up heartbroken when she dissappeared at the end of summer.

The day she stood up to her father and told him she and I had spent the night together, was the day I was fired for allegedly stealing money off of Mel Presman the husband of the "bungalow bunny" who I had turned down. I knew it was her who had framed me, but I was beyond the point of caring. Then they found the Schumakas with the missing wallets, it was too late. Baby had spilled the beans about our relationship and management fired me anyway. I was glad in a way that I could leave without causing Baby or myself any more pain.

Then I found her in the studio, lying, asleep on the couch like an angel. She had been crying. I could tell because her tears had dried, leaving a trail down her face from the makeup.

I shook her to wake up although I could have watched her sleep for hours. I had to tell her about the Schumakas. Her face lit up as I told her the good news, but it soon fell when I told her I had been fired anyway. Then with a burst of anger I had never seen from her before she stood and began to pace the floor. "You were right Johnny, you can't win mo matter what you do."

She who had made it possible for the "show" to go on, she who had the courage to fight for what she believed in, she who never let money determine a person's worth and showed me that some people were willing to stand up for those in trouble had appeared to be giving up. I couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Baby. You can!" I cried.

Then she looked at me squarely in the eyes and at that moment I saw the lone tear escape her left eye. "I used to think so." Her voice was barely audible.

Then I knew her world, as she had always known it was shattered and all I could do was hold the broken girl in my arms and kiss her tears. In that moment I realised I loved her and I was ready to tell George Housman exactly exactly how I felt about his daughter.

Their luxury cabin loomed before me as I approached, but I refused to let it defeat me. I stormed up the steps and rapped loudly on the door. Instantly it was opened by the man I was there to see. Just as I expected he stared me down, his eyes boring into my skull, but I would not let this man intimidate me.

"I know you want Baby to be like you. Can't you see she already is - ?"

"Don't you tell me what to see." He hissed at me. "I see a man infant of me who got his partner in trouble and sent her off to some butcher, while he moved to an innocent young girl like my daughter." His words were like bullets shot through my heart. I wanted to tell him the truth about Robbie and Penny and the baby, but I knew he would not believe me or understand, besides, I knew the rich stuck together. It's what they always did and that this time would be no different. All I could do was nod and wear it. "Yeah, I guess that's what you would see." I had let him win. Without another word, I left and resumed packing the last of my things into my chevy. Then Baby ran down the embankment with a tote bag over her shoulder.

"Johnny!" she cried. "I'm coming with you." she puffed, her chest heaving as I took hold of her arms. "What?" I exclaimed, not sure I had heard right.

"I want to come with you. I don't want to live this lie anymore." she guestured towards the main house.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling back so I could see her eyes. She nodded and I took her tote and threw it in the back seat. "Let's go, then!"


	2. Beyond the Dirt Road

I sped off down the dirt road, unsure where I wanted to go. Baby stared out the window as trees and shrubs whipped by, biting her bottom lip, nervously. I took her hand in mine and let my fingers envelope her silky flesh. She turned her head to face me and flashed a hesitant smile. I smiled back to reassure her. She shifted in her seat and was soon nestled beside me and I rested my arm around her shoulders while using the other to steady the wheel. We passed the Sheldrake where the Schumakas appeared to be under arrest. I pointed them out to Baby who smiled. "See, Baby. Good does win over all. You showed me that."

"Really?" she asked. Even though the damage had been done, I still felt the need to make things better for Baby, after all she would have done the same for me. "You did this, Baby. You made me believe."

I leaned over and kissed her.

We drove on as the sun began to set and I was beginning to think we should stop somewhere for the night. In the morning I hoped I would have a better perspective on when to go.

We pulled into a motel on the border and were soon standing outside our suite. I fumbled for the key and turned the lock.

The room wasn't much with a double bed in the corner and an old wooden desk. I took Baby's hand and led her in and closed the door behind us. The worries of the world would remain outside for the night for all I wanted was to hold Baby. She was beautiful as the moonlight streamed in through the window and rested on her body. Dressed in white, her skin was a tanned contrast from the summer sun. I let my fingers trace her back, while I drank in her scent. I tugged at her top until it was loose from her skirt and I tucked my hands underneath to feel her skin. I found the clasp of her bra and fiddled with it until it was undone and then I resumed tracing the contour of her back. "I love you,"I heard her murmour between kisses and for the first time I was able to utter those same words in reply.

I felt her nails brush lightly against my own back beneath my shirt. Then she lifted it above my head and tossed it aside. Without hesitation I lifted hers above her head and it too was on the floor. Then I ran my hands across her shoulders, forcing the straps of her bra to give, slipping off her shoulders to reveal her beautiful breasts. I let my thumbs trickle across the sides of them while I traced her arms and she moaned softly. Then cupping her right breast in my hand, I bent down to suck the nipple, tasting its sweetness. I then tugged on her skirt until it too was off and she was standing in just her panties. I let my fingers wander town to the place between her thighs, saving the warmth. Baby shivered with anticipation. Taking hold of her hips I dragged her to the bed and sitting down I pulled her towards me, where I licked her naval, while pushing her panties aside to feel her skin. She reached down and took my hand away.

"I'm sorry, Baby, Too fast?" I whispered, feeling guilty. I had forgotten how new this experience was for her.

"No, It's not that." She whispered and began to lower her panties with my help. Then as she climbed onto my lap I pulled her hips until I was in her.

She had longed for this moment, to be back in my arms, loving me and letting me love her. Soon we climaxed together and collapsed beneath the covers of the bed, in each other's arms.

"I want to dance with you ," she said as she traced my chest with her slim fingers.

"Well you can, anytime you like. I'm all yours." I joked.

"What I mean is, I want to dance with you in the show tomorrow, your way." She shifted herself so that she was on one elbow.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, sitting up. "I can't go back there, Baby. They fired me. They don't want me there."

"But I think you should!" She insisted. "You need to dance in that show. You need to show those people what they're losing."

"They won't care, Baby." I was frustrated that she didn't see what I meant.

"Don't you want to show them?" She asked.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you need to, for you, for Penny and for everyone else that's been stomped on by these people, but also for me," She begged. "Please, Johnny. I need to face my father and make him see that this is who I am, whether he likes it or not! I want to wipe that silly smirk of my sister's face, too."

The more I listened to Baby, the more I realized she was right. We both needed to dance in that final show, just to show the rich folk that they couldn't push me around. "Okay. I'll do it." What did we have to lose anyway?


	3. Miss Francis Housman

The morning dawned pleasantly warm and I awoke thinking that I was still in the cabin at Kellermans. An arm was draped across my chest and I cast my eyes towards the owner of it. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Baby, sleeping soundly in the crook of my arm. I lightly traced the small of her naked back and she shifted so my hand was on her hip.

As I slide my hand up the contour of her body, memories of the day before came flooding back to me and I remembered promising to dance with her in the final show – at _Kellermans_? Was she crazy? I knew why she wanted me to do it. It was important to me. I may never work as a dancer for a long time if Max Kellerman had his way. The more I thought about it the more it appealed to me to leave there on a high note. Somehow baby knew that and that was why I had grown to love her.

Whether her father approved or not, I was going to ask Baby to marry me. I would work with my father painting houses if it meant I could support her and later open up a dance school of my own. What ever happened, I knew I wanted Baby there with me and I knew she would be supporting me every step of the way. My eyes misted over thinking about the wonderful things Baby had done for me and for Penny. She put herself on the line for me and for the first time in my life I was ready to do the same for her.

Baby let out a groggy but soft moan as my hand ventured across the side of her breast and back down her rib cage. I remembered the first time I had done that to her. It was part of the saucy ruitine Penny and I had prepared and Baby let out a full belly laugh and I had gotten so mad at her for not concentrating on learning the dance. So I had done it again and again she laughed. Eventually, something changed and she just let me do it and letting herself feel the intimacy of the moment I could tell she was a little nervous but excited at the same time by the touch. As it was I was trying desperately not to let my mind register that my hand was on the most beautiful breast I had touched. I needed her trust for the dance to work. Now she was shivering as she lay beside me and my hand was lightly tickling the bare mound.

With another moan she opened her eyes. "Hi," she said with a goofy smile.

"Good morning, Francis." I loved her real name and she was always turned on when I called her that. Rising so she was on the crook of her elbow Baby stared into my eyes before leaning down to kiss me. In an instant I was pinning her to the mattress and kissing her all over. As I found her intimate spot she began to grind against me. I shuddered with anticipation and entered her. Within moments we were climaxing.

She rose to have a shower and I watched her soaking body as the suds washed down the crook of her back. I wanted so bad to join her but the shower was small and only had room for one. So I settled for standing outside the shower and with a wet cloth I washed the remaining soap off her body. Then as she dried herself and dressed I stood under the shower and let the water wash over me.

When we had packed our things in the car I let Baby in, while I went to settle the bill. Then I used the phone to call Pnny and told her to meet me with the dress Baby had worn at the Sheldrake. Soon we were on our way back to Kellermans. When we arrived it was just on dusk and the voices ringing across the open field meant that the show had already started. Penny was waiting with the hot pink halter dress and we shielded Baby while she changed into it. Penny then ran her ingers through baby's hair to detangle it and then she was ready. I took her hand and charged toward the main house. The voices grew louder as we neared the steps and I could hear Lisa Housman's horrid voice. I watched Baby cringe as Lisa hit the top notes off key and she smiled.

"Well,"I said. "She got what she wanted – to sing in the show."

Baby chuckled.

I drew in a breath as I opened the double doors and with Baby's hand still in mine I charge up the isle. Spotting the Housmans on one of the Tables, I winked at Baby. "Let's show them!"

Practically jogging up the steps of the stage and didn't stop until we were standing in front of the now shocked group of singers.

"Sorry about the disruption, folks," I began, taking hold of the microphone, as Neil stepped forward to try and remove me. I stuck my hand up. "But I always do the last dance of the season, but this year someone told me not to," I glared at Neil, remembering the conversation we had about him wanting me to do the Pechanga. "So I'm going to my kind of dancing with a terrific partner, someone who taught me about the person I want to be, who taught me that there are people willing to stand up for others no matter what it costs them." I smirked at Neil and then shifted my gaze towards the wings where Max stood dumbfounded. "Miss Francis Housman," I announced.

She stood nervously, looking small in the center of the large stage as the opening bars of the song filled the auditorium. Then I took her hand in mine and we dance, like we had never danced before. She was graceful and knew all of the steps and the twists and turns. The audience applauded loudly as I leaped off of the stage to join the dancers up the back.

They were my friends who had stood by me and Panny the whole time we were working there and more importantly supported Baby. There they were doing the steps we had choreographed and in the seats, the audience was wrapped as the clapped along with the beat. Then two guys, one of whom was Billy made their way to the stage where Baby was waiting and lifted her to the ground. Her feet barely hit the surface before she was running towards me. I held my arms out and she sailed into them as I lifted her above my head. We had tried that move many times and she never could do it, but this time was different. She trusted me and I trusted her.


	4. The Right Time

Sorry this ones a little shorter than the other's.

* * *

The room had erupted into a party like none other seen in the Main House before, even old Max was having a great time dancing with Penny, while his sleazy grandson had cornered Baby's mother for a dance. Suddenly all the emotion we had thrown into this dance had made us thirsty so I led Baby towards the refreshment table, but Doc caught us at the door.

I stard at him waiting for him to explode at me for taking away his daughter, but instead he simply said, "I know you weren't the one who got Penny in trouble." The penny finally dropped did it? I didn't say it. I just nodded as he continued. "When I'm wrong I say I'm wrong." He turned to a nervously smiling Baby, "You looked wonderful up there." With that the smile broke and she sunk into her father's arms sobbing. He patted her back.

"Johnny just take care of her. That's all I ask," he said to me as he shook my hand. Somehow that was all the approval I needed. Baby pulled away from her father's arms and wiped her eyes. I took her hand in mine again and squeezed it with encouragement.

"I will Dr Housman, I promise."

Then without another thought I dragged Baby out to the balcony. I had decided that it was finally the right time. I was going to propose to Baby, while I still had enough courage.

I took her hand. Right then I was wishing I had bought her a ring but it was too late. "Baby," I said bending on one knee. "I want you to marry me." My voice was shaking and so was my whole body as I waited for her answer.

She was silent for so long and it heightened my nerves. Finally she spoke. "Johnny, I have to go to school, remember, Mt Holly Oak and join the Peace core. It's what I've been working towards my whole life."

"That's okay," I was panicking. "We can wait until you're finished with all that." I would have done anything to keep her. "I can move across country, find a dance studio, close by your college, and teach. It's not a problem."

"Johnny, I'm not ready for that." I was crestfallen. Where was the girl who was ready to throw everything away to be with me? It was like she had returned to her life as soon as we had returned to Kellermans.

Suddenly I knew that to Baby this was a summer fling and nothing more. I had fought for her, but she was only using me to fight for independence from her father. I dropped her hand, stood up and kissed her cheek before walking away. I didn't stop, even when I heard her call my name. "Johnny!" she cried. I could tell she was crying now, but I kept walking. She was just like the rest of them, I thought as I climbed in my car and slammed the door. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. Then shifting it into gear, I sped of, my car fishtailing on the dirt road. No more would I fall for those rich girls. From that day on I vowed Baby would be nothing to me.


End file.
